


Can't Take a Hint [Vid]

by icepixie



Category: Astaire/Rogers films
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As I was making "A Love that Won't Sit Still," a collection of Astaire characters tapped me on the shoulder and insisted there be a vid from their POV.  Fearing strangulation by white tie, I obliged.  So here is a vid about how crazy they are about Ginger's characters.  Emphasis on the "crazy," because, let's face it, his character is KIND OF A STALKER in most of these movies. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take a Hint [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rowdycamels and eldivinomarques for looking it over.

**Song:** "There She Goes"  
 **Artist:** The Las  
 **Length:** 2:53

  
  


**[Download in Quicktime format at MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?mziytmgmbzz)** (31 MB).


End file.
